Episode 11 (Season 1)
"The Acclaimed Battle Continues!" is the eleventh episode of the High School DxD anime. It premiered on March 16, 2012. Summary Continuing over from the previous episode, Issei challenges Yubelluna in an attempt to avenge Koneko but is stopped by Akeno who, then, proceeds to fight her in his place. Issei, then, regroups with Yuuto after Rias is forced to revise her strategy due to Akeno's fight with Yubelluna, finally, deciding to face Riser herself, despite both Issei's and Yuuto's staunch objection. With no options left, both men proceed to challenge the remaining members of Riser's peerage which are: Ravel, Riser's sister and Bishop, Karlamine, Riser's Knight, Isabela, Riser's Rook, Siris, Riser's other Knight, and Ni and Li, Riser's twin Pawns. Yuuto, then, fights Karlamine while Issei fights Isabela, defeating Isabela after using Dress Break to disable her movements before defeating her with his Dragon Shot. However, upon seeing that Rias is at a disadvantage in her fight against Riser, Issei, hoping to be more useful to her, allows his Boosted Gear to further evolve, transforming it into the Boosted Gear Gift, before transferring the boosted power to Yuuto. It is this transferred power that allows Yuuto to successfully defeat Riser's remaining pieces, aside from Ravel, in one wide scale attack with his Sword Birth. The victory, however, is short-lived by an unexpected announcement of Akeno being defeated and Yuuto's sudden elimination by Yubelluna. This causes Issei to ignore Ravel's warning, as he heads into the enemy headquarters alone, before promoting into Queen and heading to the rooftop to assist Rias and Asia. Issei, however, was incapable of doing anything as his body had reached its limit due to the burden of the boosted power that was continuously being placed upon his body, and was nearly thrashed to the point of near death by Riser. The episode ends with Rias, due to her concern for Issei's well being, resigning, thus, confirming Riser's victory. Stats Original airdate: March 16, 2012 Written by: Noriyoshi Nakamura Featured Characters (Numbers indicate the order of appearance. New characters are listed in bold.) Important Notes Quotes> Trivia Differences between Light Novel and Anime #In the light novels, Siris, Mihae, and Ni and Li, appeared after Isabela was defeated, while in the anime, they appeared together with Isabela and Ravel. #In the light novel, Asia was sealed by Yubelluna, while in the anime, she was knocked unconscious. Miscellaneous Trivia #When the Boosted Gear reach his last form (Boosted Gear Gift), in the anime, it grows 2 yellow spikes on either side of Issei's wrist with four similar spikes on the upper part of the forearm, while in the manga, these spikes are not shown. Instead, in the manga, the Boosted Gear is shown to simply gain an extra second jewel. #During the fight, in the manga, Kiba is shown to wear a light protective gear on his forearms, while in the anime, they are not present. #During the fight when Sword birth is used to grow swords from the ground, in the manga, Kiba and Issei are fighting side by side, while in the anime, they are a little distant with Issei absorbing Sword Birth's power before releasing it with his "transfer gift" External Links Navigation Category:Season 1 Category:Episodes Category:Anime Category:Media